


Why Haven't We Done This Before?

by x2XLyricsX2x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, BoyxBoy, Friends to Lovers, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, bareback, blowjob, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, louam, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x2XLyricsX2x/pseuds/x2XLyricsX2x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam have been friends since longer than they could remember and Louis finds it odd that they've never slept together since they've both slept with the majority of their friends.<br/>One night when Liam comes crying to Louis about yet another guy who simply didn't turn out to be who Liam thought he was, Louis points this out to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Haven't We Done This Before?

Louis loved his best friend, he really did, but the man needed to toughen up. He needed to stop letting assholes take advantage of him, or at least take charge once in a while and take advantage of them. Yes, Louis was talking about sex because Liam always did the same thing. He met a guy who he thought was 'nice', he'd let him fuck him and then try to figure out why these guys wouldn't be there in the morning and why they would call him out of the blue, only to do it again. What Louis couldn't figure out is why Liam let them do this? Sure, Louis wasn't innocent to letting some guy use him for his own needs but that's what Louis liked. He preferred to be thrown around a little and yes, he preferred if he never spoke to them again or only once in a while during a dry spell. But Liam wasn't like that.

Liam was the kind of guy who wanted a relationship. Liam was the kind of guy who wanted to go on dates, he wanted to hold hands and cuddle under the stars. He wanted sweet kisses in the rain and walks on the beach. He was a hopeless romantic who was stuck trying to please every guy that gave him a second glance in hopes that they would be that infamous 'one'. Louis didn't have the heart to tell him he was waiting on a myth made up to make money off poor saps like Liam on holidays like Valentine's Day. Liam was always so full of hope, so sure that somewhere out there there was this guy that would swoop in and carry him off into the sunset or something incredibly clichéd like that, that Louis couldn't find it in him to shatter that hope. Though, he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch Liam come crying to him because yet another guy turned out to be Prince Douchebag instead of Prince Charming.

"Why, Lou?" Liam whined, turning his head in order to look up at Louis who was curled on his side, head resting in his hand as he looked down at Liam. They were at Louis' flat, laying on his bed with Liam on his back, staring at the ceiling for the past hour, looking utterly lost. It's the first time he's moved or said anything in a while and Louis had started to think he'd fallen asleep or something. There was a desperation in his eyes, a pleading for Louis to answer him but Louis couldn't. He didn't know why these guys couldn't see how amazing Liam was. He didn't understand how they couldn't see that Liam would go to the ends of the earth for them because that's who he was. When you were in a relationship with Liam, he did everything possible to make you happy. These guys were total idiots if you asked Louis, and Liam did so...

"Because they're idiots, Li." Louis said simply but apparently this wasn't the answer Liam was looking for because he let out a groan and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I think I'm the idiot." Liam mumbled, making Louis frown. He knew there was no point in trying to convince Liam otherwise, they've been through this countless times so Louis thought it was time to take a different approach.

"You very well may be." Louis agreed, earning a scoff from the brown haired boy.

"Thanks, Lou." Liam said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well! You do this time after time, maybe it's time to hold off on the sex until you get what want from them, because that's all they want from you." Louis said honestly. Liam didn't reply to this, probably knowing Louis was right. "All I'm saying Li, is stop giving in. Make them work for it. Get a free meal out of it at least." Louis explained, his tone teasing now. Liam snorted at this and Louis could imagine the eye roll that accompanied it but he couldn't see it very well.

"Because you're so good at making them work for it." Liam commented defensively.

"I could be if I wanted, but I don't. I like having sex, it's really the only way I make friends." Louis admitted, just coming to the realization of this now. It really was the only way he made friends. He doesn't think there was a friend he had that he hasn't fooled around with in anyway, except Liam.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't believe in love, just drunken nights spent with some random person." Liam snorted, obviously still sore on the subject. They've also had this conversation many times, Louis saying he didn't believe in love but for Liam to do what he wants because he couldn't stand to see that look on the boy's face. That look like he might just give up hope in general because he didn't see the point. That look didn't belong on Liam's face, it didn't look right.

"They're not always random." Louis defended himself. "And don't act like you're so much better than me. You've had your fair share of purposeful one-nighters." Louis huffed, reaching out with the hand that wasn't holding his head to flick Liam in the ear. Liam barely made an effort to move his head, being long used to Louis' antics by now. "Like, Bryan, and Niall, oh and Zayn. Let's not forget Zayn." Louis listed off, smirking when a grimace crossed Liam's face.

"I never slept with Niall, he passed out before we could do anything, and Zayn was... I don't know. Weak moment." Liam grumbled, a sigh leaving his mouth.

"Hey, I'm not pointing fingers. I don't blame you for Zayn, Zayn is fit." Louis told him, remembering the bloke well. If Liam hadn't seemed so truly upset that he let this Zayn bloke into his pants knowing that Zayn had no intentions of sticking around, Louis probably would have gone after the bloke as well. "Oh, oh, and Harry. Ah yes, Harry." Louis smirked again when Liam groaned at the reminder.

"You slept with him too," Liam pointed out in a weak defense.

"I am aware, thanks." Louis replied, reaching out again to run his fingers through Liam's short tuff of hair on top of his head. Louis' learned over the years that this calmed Liam down and Louis knew he was in need of calming down. That, and he just liked doing it. "It's kind of like we slept together." Louis teased, pulling slightly on Liam's hair just because he could. Liam didn't even seem to care, only snorting at Louis' statement.

"Yeah, in a weird, not really kind of way." Liam pointed out, making Louis smirk. The smirk faded from his lips though as he thought on this. It was kind of odd that he's never slept with Liam. He's slept with all of his friends, or at least fooled around with them in some way. He supposes the opportunity never presented itself and he's just never really thought about it until now. But now that he has...

"Don't you find it weird?" Louis asked, his fingers slowing in Liam's hair until they just fell out completely, resting against the mattress beside his head.

"Find what weird? That we've slept with the same guy?" Liam asked, tilting his head slightly in Louis' direction, but not fully looking at him.

"No, that we've never slept together?" Louis clarified, watching Liam for a reaction. Liam snorted at this, a grin spreading across his face as he tilted his head more to fully look at Louis now.

"What?" Liam asked, looking somewhat flustered but mostly just confused.

"Don't you find it odd we've never slept together? I mean, I've slept with all my friends, and you've slept with most of yours." Louis explained, shrugging his shoulder as best he could in this position. "Why have we never-"

"Because we've known each other since we were like, five." Liam pointed out, a nervous smile still on his lips as he turned his head away from Louis. It was true, they've known each other for many years and because of that, Louis could tell he was making Liam a bit nervous.

"Exactly." Louis replied, shifting slightly in his spot. "We've known each other for forever, we know each other better than we know ourselves and who better to pleasure us than someone who knows us inside and out?" Louis said, feeling himself getting excited over this idea. He's never thought about this before but now that he had, he kind of wanted to give it a shot.

"We don't know that, though." Liam pointed out, his voice shy and uncertain. "We don't know what each other... Likes in bed." Liam said, growing even quieter.

"True, but we can read each other. We could easily find out." Louis said, knowing his tone probably sounded a bit mischievous. Liam didn't say anything for a moment, his hands fidgeting on his stomach, his tongue darting out to lick his lips every once in a while. It was obvious he didn't know what to do, but he wasn't saying no so Louis figured he could push a little more and see what happens. "It could be fun, why wouldn't it be fun?" Louis asked, feeling a slight nervousness join this excitement.

"Are you serious?" Liam asked, looking back up at Louis. Louis raised his eyebrows suggestively at Liam who laughed and rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head. "I can't believe- Come on, Lou, really?"

"Yes! It'll be fun!" Louis insisted.

"It'll be awkward!" Liam countered, but he still wasn't saying no. Louis sighed, rolling his own eyes. Then he got an idea and shifted himself so he was more level with Liam. After a moment, he sighed again and stretched over Liam with his hand, reaching for the glass of water on the night stand.

"Excuse me, I just need to get-" Louis said, not even trying to be subtle as he slipped his knee between Liam's legs, pressing his body up against his. Liam snorted, a grin breaking out across his face as he swatted playfully at Louis.

"Get off me, you tosser." Liam said, pushing on Louis' chest but with no actual effort behind it. They both knew if Liam wanted Louis off of him, he'd have no problem in doing so. Instead of obliging, Louis pushed himself up further, grinning down at Liam as he slipped his knee that was between Liam's legs over so he could sit up properly and straddle Liam's waist, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Liam's head. "You're insane." Liam told him, grinning up at his best friend but not pushing him off.

"Oh, come on, Li." Louis said, looking at him with what he was certain was a playful yet seductive look. "I could make you feel way better than those other dick for brains." Liam raised one eyebrow at this, that nervous smile still on his lips.

"Oh really? And just how would you know what I like?" Liam asked in a challenging tone. Louis grinned even more, taking that as an invitation. It shouldn't be hard to figure out, surely Louis' picked up something over the many gushing sessions when Liam had claimed to have had the 'best sex ever'.

"Well, for starters I think you like to top." Louis said, knowing this was true. Liam's complained multiple times about how he never got to top with most guys so Louis had to assume he liked to. Liam shrugged slightly, trying to not let Louis know if this was true or not but Louis already knew that it was. "I would say you like to take control, really take charge and show someone who's they really are but... I don't think that is the case. I think you like the idea..." Louis said noticing the way Liam's jaw sort of went stiff with this, as if he were trying to keep his face neutral. "But you're too sweet to go through with it, at least not on a first time thing. Maybe if you get to know the other more..." Louis went on, sitting back on Liam so his bum was pressed to Liam's crotch and Louis was pleased to find a small bulge waiting there for him.

"I think, you like to be sweet with them, make them feel as good as you possibly can." Louis continued, sliding his hands up Liam's hard torso, his finger catching on the hem of his shirt and raising it slightly before it unhooked and snapped back into place. "You like to make people feel good, it's who you are, Li." Louis leaned down with this, sliding his hands up further to Liam's neck, one hand moving over to his shoulder and down his arm while the other slipped behind his neck to keep his head looking straight ahead, not allowing the now flushed looking boy to look away. Liam's face had changed by now, no longer playful and shy but serious and attentive, noticing and trying to figure out every little move Louis made.

"I bet you could make me feel good." Louis said, lowering himself and moving his head so his mouth was right beside Liam's ear. He heard the small hitch of Liam's breath and couldn't help but smile to himself as his hand finally reached Liam's, closing around his wrist and bringing it up to pin it against the mattress above Liam's head. Liam didn't fight it, he just continued to stare ahead, letting Louis do whatever he pleased. "I bet you would do whatever I wanted, huh?" Louis asked but he knew he didn't need to. Liam would, he would do whatever it took to make Louis feel good if they were going to do this but that's not what Louis wanted. Louis knew Liam spent most of his time spent in a bed with another person trying to please them, and he was willing to bet Liam went unfinished more often than not and that just wasn't right. Louis wanted to please Liam. Louis wanted to make up for all those other dick heads and show Liam just how special he really was. It was no longer just about the fact that they had never slept together before.

"Y-yeah." Liam muttered out a little breathlessly, swallowing as Louis moved the hand behind Liam's neck down his arm as well, using it to bring up Liam's other wrist and pinning it beside his other one. Louis could feel that bulge, now under his own crotch since he was leaning forward again, getting harder and he couldn't help but grind his hips down ever so slightly, just to see what reaction he could get out of Liam. The one he got was a small gasp of surprise followed by Liam swallowing again. It was easy to hear since Louis still had his mouth by Liam's ear, which meant his ear was by Liam's mouth. "You're serious about this?" Liam asked, his voice shaky. Louis nodded, not caring if Liam could see it or not, he could probably feel it. Instead he tilted his head slightly so that his nose grazed Liam's ear as he pushed himself up a bit, dragging the tip of his nose, and by default, his lips, across Liam's cheek until it met his own.

"I really think this could be great." Louis whispered, his eyes now locked onto the deep brown of Liam's and his lips just grazing his.

"But-"

"Ssh," Louis cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "It's not going to get awkward. If anything, it'll just make us better friends." Louis told him, feeling Liam's breath ghosting over his skin.

"I was going to say... Somebody once told me to not give in so easily. Make them work for it." Liam said, a teasing tone to his voice that had Louis laughing out loud and dropping his head to crook of Liam's neck. Louis giggled into Liam's neck, the reality of this all suddenly hitting him, as well as how much he wanted this. He really did want this, he wanted Liam and not just for a quick shag, which surprised him.

"Wise words." Louis finally said, pulling his face from Liam's neck to see Liam smiling fondly up at Louis. "But... That's only for the people who aren't going to be there in the morning." Louis said quietly, going more serious.

"And you are?" Liam asked, his tone serious as well, but also hopeful.

"Yeah." Louis whispered, leaning down again to rub his nose along the bridge of Liam's softly, wanting so desperately to kiss this man but not wanting to push Liam if he really didn't want to. He would never make Liam do anything he truly didn't want to do. "Yeah, I will."

"Okay." Liam whispered back, and Louis didn't need anything more than that before he was pressing his lips to Liam's, his eyes falling shut as he soaked up everything around him right now. Liam's soft lips, Liam's hard body beneath him, the way Liam fervently kissed him back like he had been waiting for this for far too long. Louis didn't think on that for too long, focusing instead on the way Liam was curving his body to press against Louis', not trying to gain any kind of friction, just wanting to feel Louis against his, but even that had Louis feeling a bit eager.

Louis broke away when he felt Liam smiling into the kiss, soon giggling and turning his head away in a weak attempt to hide from Louis. Louis couldn't help but smile down at his best friend, shifting his hands so one hand was pinning both Liam's wrists down, barely,  and moving his other hand down to Liam's cheek, stroking his thumb along the stubble of his chin and pulling slightly to get Liam to look at him. Liam didn't fight it, turning his head and looking up at Louis with an odd look in his eyes. They were full of laughter, not directed at Louis but more of a happy kind, almost giddy, yet they were accompanied with pure desire and lust and dare he say... Affection.

"What are you laughing at?" Louis asked softly, his eyes roaming over Liam's features. He's always admired how good looking Liam was because although the lad was his friend, he wasn't blind. Liam's eyes were the shade of coffee, deep and dark, but also had little flecks of gold in them that made them glimmer when the light hit them right. They were framed with thick eyebrows that complimented his strong jaw nicely. Liam often let his stubble grow which added this sort of sexy factor to his face until he let it grow too much and he just started to look homeless, but tonight it was at that perfect length that Louis thought looked really good on him. Liam's lips were a light pink that Louis now knew felt as soft as they looked and made his eyes crinkle at the corner when he smiled. Louis never noticed how adorable that was until now.

"Nothing." Liam giggled, his eyes still shining with laughter and normally Louis would have probably felt a little discouraged if someone he was kissing started laughing but he didn't right now. Right now, all he felt was the urge to laugh along with Liam, so he did. Louis let out a breathy chuckle, ducking his head slightly but not breaking eye contact with Liam. Their laughter slowly died off as they continued to stare at each other, both seeming to finally realize something, a feeling that's been there all along but neither could put a name to it at the moment. "My arms are falling asleep." Liam giggled again, looking up at his arms above his head. Louis snorted at this, removing his hand from Liam's wrist and placing it beside his head in order to keep himself propped up. Liam brought his hands down, one hand going to Louis' waist, resting his hand on his hip and the other one moving to cover Louis' that was still holding Liam's jaw. Liam hooked his fingers under Louis' hand and flipped it over, threading their fingers together and dropping them to Liam's chest.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to kiss me?" Liam finally asked after a moment of the two still staring at each other. Honestly, Louis was content like this but he supposed that was not the purpose of this.

"Well, you're the one that started laughing." Louis pointed out, smirking down at Liam before leaning down again and closing the space between them. It took a moment to work out a rhythm between them, bumping noses at first and maybe some teeth which did not help Liam with his giggle problem but eventually their lips moved together in a slow rhythm. The kiss was sweet but Louis could feel a fire burning in his stomach telling him he wanted more so he changed the angle, pressing their lips together more firmly, then snuck his tongue out to lick gingerly at Liam's bottom lip. Louis felt Liam smile, hearing a small giggle escape the man underneath him but Louis knew that Liam was just nervous and that's what he did when he was nervous. So Louis took the opportunity to push his tongue past Liam's lips, making Liam sort of gasp and allow Louis in completely.

Liam was no longer giggling, his mouth otherwise occupied with meeting Louis' tongue with his own. Louis let him take over from there, now that he seemed to be over his nerves and more focused on Louis. Louis felt Liam's hand on his hip slide up his side, slipping under his shirt, but their hands on Liam's chest remained entwined, neither one of them wanting to let go for some reason. It didn't escalate much past that for a while, the two boys just exchanging kisses because it was nice. It felt nice and easy and honestly, Louis would be content if this was all they did, even despite his growing erection. The kisses ranged from lazy pecks on the lips between small giggles to heated snogs with one of them rolling their hips into the others.

Eventually Liam decided it was time to switch thing ups, pushing on Louis to allow him to sit up, but never breaking the kiss. Louis let him, pushing himself up so he was sitting in Liam's lap now, his arm wrapped around Liam's neck. The movement created a brief friction between their hips that had Louis gasping for a second, breaking the kiss and ducking his head into the crook of Liam's neck. Liam took the opportunity to kiss Louis' shoulder, pushing more, seeming to be trying to get Louis to lay down but something instinctive in Louis flared up and he wouldn't allow it. It just came naturally to make things difficult for Liam, years of teasing Louis supposed. Louis pushed back clinging onto Liam and grinning into his shoulder when he felt Liam push a little more. Another laugh escaped Liam's mouth as he let go of Louis' hand in order to get a better grip on him and when that didn't work, he slipped his fingers up Louis' side and tickled him, knowing that was his weak spot.

Louis let out a noise that could be described as a squeal but Louis would deny that later and instinctively curled in on himself, allowing Liam the advantage of flipping them over and pushing Louis onto the mattress on his back, now holding his wrists pinned to the mattress, not above his head but up high enough so Louis couldn't muster the upper body strength to fight back. Louis pretended to be upset, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout, but the fact that he was opening his legs for Liam to crawl between sort of contradicted that.

"No fair, you cheated." Louis whined as Liam settled himself between Louis' legs, grinning down at him.

"I had to, you were being a little shit." Liam told him, hovering over Louis and now that he was closer, Louis could hear the slightly uneven breaths he was taking. Whether these were from the struggle of getting Louis to lay down or something else, Louis didn't know.

"I'm always a-" Louis started to say but then Liam rolled his hips, pressing a rather urgent matter into Louis' still hard erection. "Enough talking." Louis gasped out, using what strength he could muster to lift his head far enough to capture Liam's lips in his. Liam seemed to agree with this, kissing Louis back and immediately sliding his tongue into Louis' mouth, not that Louis minded. He didn't mind any of this. He actually enjoyed it way too much. It was different from any of the other times he's fooled around with a friend, it was... Better. It was fun, it just felt right to do this with Liam. Even the giggling and messing around, it felt good and like their relationship has always been; natural. Louis really couldn't understand how they haven't done this before.

Liam immediately let go of Louis' wrists, opting to use one to hold Louis' face and the other to prop himself up, allowing Louis to do what he pleased with his hands. Louis decided that it was time to rid themselves of the pesky clothing keeping them from doing anything really fun so he immediately went for Liam's shirt, reaching for the hem and started to tug it up towards his head. Liam got the message clearly because he sat up quickly, taking over for Louis' hands and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He didn't waste time before he was kissing Louis again, barely giving Louis the chance to drool over his amazingly toned torso before his lips were kissing his again.

"Fuck, why haven't I noticed how fucking hot you are before?" Louis asked, pulling away from Liam in honest curiosity. He's seen Liam with his shirt off plenty of times, in fact he's seen Liam naked on multiple occasions but he's never once looked at him like he did now. It was different now, different lighting maybe, or just the heat of the moment, but damn, his best friend is fit.

"Because you've never looked at me before." Liam explained, not really making sense because of course he's looked at Liam before but also making perfect sense to Louis. Liam said it dismissively enough but Louis could see the light dusting of pink on his cheeks and made a mental to compliment Liam more from now on. He deserved it.

"Well, you're fucking hot." Louis said before pulling Liam back down by the neck, catching his lips in a kiss while his hands got to work on exploring Liam's body. After that it didn't take long for them to rid them both of all their clothing, Liam before Louis because for a moment Louis got a little self-conscious about his body, but really... Who could blame him? Liam was a fucking god and Louis... Well, Louis had a bit of a belly that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't fair, but Louis quickly got over it when Liam gave him a look, almost like he knew what Louis was thinking, and kissed him, whispering in his ear about how he's been secretly watching Louis for years. Louis didn't know exactly what he meant by that but he supposed if Liam's been watching him, he must have liked something he saw, so Louis shed himself of his clothing, Liam helping because he was apparently taking too long on his own.

"How... How are we doing this?" Liam asked a little hesitantly, hovering on all fours above Louis completely naked. It was a bit of a tease really because it was like he was refusing to let any part of his body touch Louis' now that he was naked.

"What do you mean how are we doing this? Are you a virgin or something? Have you been making all these stories up all this time?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow at Liam. Of course Louis knew what he meant, but Louis liked being difficult. Liam rolled his eyes at Louis, shaking his head but he was unable to keep the smile from his lips so Louis didn't think he was truly annoyed. "However you want, Li." Louis said a little more softly than he intended. He wanted Liam to know he really wasn't going to be like those other dick heads, that he wasn't going to take advantage of Liam's sweet and caring nature just to get off.

"However I want, huh?" Liam asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Louis nodded, grinning at Liam even though he had no idea what Liam had planned. Surely it couldn't be too kinky, this was Liam they were talking about. "What if I want you tied up so I can do what I please and you'd be helpless to stop me?" Liam asked, his tone going from teasing to very seductive as he seemed to relax a bit, not paying so much attention to not letting himself touch Louis. Louis swallowed at the thought, feeling a certain body part twitch in interest. Well, fuck.

"However you want." Louis repeated, trying not to seem too excited about that idea but he doesn't think he succeeded.

"What about... I pick you up," Liam started to explained, crawling a bit forward so he was eye level with Louis and lowering himself a bit so more of his body was touching Louis. Louis tried to breathe, but it wasn't working very well. "And I fuck you against the wall over there, yeah?" It was a bit ridiculous how much that thought affected him, his dick twitching again in interest. It was honestly starting to hurt and if Liam didn't do something about it very soon, he was going to finish this himself.

"However you want it, Li, just fucking do it." Louis told him, growing impatient and desperate. Liam smirked at this, leaning down to peck Louis' lips, as if that were supposed to hold him off or something. It wasn't enough.

"Nah, I don't want that." Liam said softly, confusing Louis slightly. "I don't want anything fancy or whatever. I just- I just want you. Right here, right now... Just like this." Liam said softly, his eyes locking onto Louis' and for some reason, that had Louis aching for it, more so than the other ideas. Louis wanted Liam too, just like this.

"Okay." Louis whispered, trying to find his breath even though they hadn't done anything yet. He's never done this. He's never just had sex before. He's always done some kind of weird position, or used some kind of toy or did it in a weird or public place. He's never had sex where he didn't need to rely on something else to make it good, but this is already the best sex he's ever had and they haven't even had sex yet, or done anything really.

"Okay." Liam whispered back, connecting their lips again but keeping his there, working his against Louis' in a slow, intimate kiss. Louis reached up and threaded his finger in Liam's hair, holding his head so he could kiss him more firmly, but that didn't last long. Soon Louis was gasping into the kiss, Liam moving his lips down Louis' jaw and to his neck, probably because he knew Louis wouldn't be able to kiss him with Liam's hand wrapped around his cock. Louis lost his breath for a moment as Liam squeezed ever so slightly, dragging his hand up on Louis' cock, his mouth attached to his neck, sucking gently. Louis' fingers tightened in Liam's hair but he had to let go as Liam pulled back, sitting back on his knees but keeping his hand around Louis.

"God, you're so beautiful, Lou." Liam mumbled, his eyes raking over Louis' body as he sat there, Louis' hips squirming because Liam was going slow, and it was driving him crazy. Louis felt himself blush, felt the slight urge to cover himself because he didn't think that he was but he knew Liam wouldn't allow it. Liam leaned down again, pecking Louis' lips and making his way down Louis' neck again but this time he didn't stop. He kept going, down Louis' chest, leaving little kisses everywhere he could, and all the way down to his hips, his hands still slowly working him over. Liam stopped to pay more attention the 'V' of Louis' waist, sucking on a spot that was mere inches from where Louis really wanted his mouth.

"Liam," Louis breathed out in a quiet plea, though he didn't know what he was asking because yeah, he wanted Liam's mouth around him but, he also really liked this, so. Louis' plea went ignored as Liam continued to suck at that spot, finally pulling away to admire the deep purple mark left there. Normally, Louis hated it when guys marked him. He hated the possessiveness behind it, like he was theirs or something but with Liam, he didn't hate it. He didn't hate it at all. He actually liked it because it felt right. It felt like the truth. He was Liam's, he always has been.

"So beautiful." Liam mumbled again, though Louis didn't know if he meant to or not, but he didn't have time to wonder about it because Liam was licking at the tip of his cock, soon sucking it into his mouth and Louis was no longer able to think coherently enough to wonder about it. Liam dipped his head, pushing as far down as he could, Louis' cock disappearing into his mouth and Louis failed to keep the noise that left his mouth at bay. It just felt so good, Liam felt so good, he couldn't handle it. He really couldn't handle it. It was embarrassingly too much already, and he knew he wasn't going to last if Liam kept at it. Still, Liam bobbed his head again, making Louis moan out into the otherwise quiet room, his hands reaching up to pull at his own hair because he was desperately trying to last.

"Fuck, Li- Liam," Louis breathed out, dropping his hands in order to reach down and pull on Liam's hair to get him to come off. "We should uh, we should just..." Louis said, trying to form a proper sentence but he just wasn't able to put the words together.

"That close already?" Liam asked, smirking smugly.

"Shut it, you." Louis grumbled, his cheeks getting incredibly hot. Liam's smirk turned into a soft smile before he leaned down to kiss Louis slowly, his hand coming up to cup Louis' cheek. The kiss lasted a long time but Louis knew Liam was just giving him a chance to calm himself, though it wasn't working as well as Louis would have liked. Liam kissing him wasn't really helping, and it definitely didn't help when he felt Liam's hand slipping down between his legs, his finger prodding at Louis' hole. "Shit." Louis gasped, hiding his face in Liam's neck. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Louis was supposed to make Liam feel all kinds of things. Liam was supposed to be the one who couldn't think properly.

"Liam," Louis breathed out, trying to gain some kind of semblance in order to speak. "I- I could-" Louis spoke but Liam had brought his hand up to his mouth, gathering some saliva for what Louis assumed was going to be their lube even though he had some in the night table, he couldn't be bothered to tell Liam at this point though. "I could suck you- oh fuck." Louis gasped again when Liam's finger, now slick with his spit, slipped inside of him, Liam smirking into Louis' shoulder.

"No, this is better." Liam said, pulling away slightly so he could look at Louis. "Seeing you like this, is much better than you sucking me off." Liam said softly, though the words seemed wrong with that kind of tone.

"Fucking hell," Louis muttered as Liam kept moving his finger inside of him, slipping it in and out, eventually adding another finger in order to scissor him open. Louis knew it was coming, the moment when Liam found that special spot inside of him and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it when he did. "Liam, I need- shit, I need you-" Louis was trying to tell Liam he needed him inside of him, he needed Liam to move this along or this was going to be over embarrassingly quick, but Liam had just found that spot. "Holy fuck," Louis cursed, his back arching a bit, pushing down on Liam's finger to chase the feeling. "In me. Now." Louis demanded once he caught his breath.

"I didn't think you'd be so bossy in bed too." Liam teased, pulling his fingers out of Louis. Louis whimpered at the loss, over trying to keep any noises at bay because it was obvious he wasn't as in control as he wanted Liam to believe. He couldn't ever remember being so willingly at someone's mercy. He couldn't ever remember anyone making him feel like this.

"Li, please." Was all Louis could get out, looking up at him and locking eyes with him. There was hunger a there. A desire that Louis hadn't been able to pick on before because his thoughts were too muddled, but now Louis could see Liam really was satisfied with just watching Louis. He looked like he was just barely keeping himself composed.

"Okay," Liam agreed softly, but then he looked a bit uncertain. "Um, Do- should we use a condom?" Liam asked, blushing a little.

"Don't care, I trust you." Louis said, being completely truthful. He trusted Liam completely.

"Lube?" Liam asked now, seeming to be a little more eager to get on with this.

"Nightstand." Louis breathed out, looking to the nightstand and hoping Liam would get it because he's pretty sure he couldn't move right now. Liam did reach over to pull open the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube in there and squirting some onto his fingers. Louis watched as he slicked up his own very hard looking cock, and Louis felt a small pang of guilt that he hadn't paid any attention to it. In his defense, he did try. Liam bit his lip as he pumped his cock a few times, shuffling forward to line himself up with Louis, pressing the tip to his hole, but not pushing in. Liam dragged the tip over his hole, in what Louis thought to be a teasing gesture until he realized he was just trying to spread the lube, so Louis kept his mouth shut from snapping at Liam.

"Ready?" Liam asked, looking up to meet Louis' eyes.

"Been ready for a while." Louis managed to tease before Liam pushed inside of him, rendering Louis speechless. He wasn't that far in, giving time for Louis to adjust but he had never realized how big Liam was until he was trying to enter him. Liam leaned forward, keeping his hips where they were but leaning down to kiss Louis' shoulder, his cheeks, his mouth until Louis was able to breathe again, and reached up to wrap his arms around Liam's neck. Liam took this as a sign to continue, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out, quietly cursing in Louis' ear.

"Fuck," Liam cursed, dropping his head onto Louis' shoulder, and Louis couldn't help but agree. This felt amazing. It felt amazing to be this close with Liam, to have Liam inside of him. He really didn't know how they've never done this before.

"Move," Louis whispered, but not letting go of Liam. He wanted Liam close for this, he wanted Liam to be as close as he possibly could. Liam obliged, pulling out slowly and pushing back at the same pace a few times before he slowly picked up the pace, kissing Louis' neck every once in a while. Eventually Liam got a little more confident, changing up the pace of his thrusts, and the power behind them until Louis was actually clawing at his back, unable to stop himself because it just felt too damn good. Liam didn't seem to mind so Louis didn't feel bad about the what was sure to be red marks on his back.

Liam would be sweet with him, going slow and rolling his hips and that would make his stomach brush against Louis' cock, making Louis moan out in pleasure. Then Liam would go fast, thrusting hard into Louis and making him nearly cry out, but in a good way. Now, as Louis felt himself drawing close, Liam would pull out slowly, then snap his hips forward hard and fast into Louis, making him whimper in pleasure. He did this a few times, taking it slow again but with a power that had Louis ready to explode, even though they hadn't been going for that long.

"Liam, I- I'm-" Louis tried to tell him, but the words got too jumbled in his head.

"Me too." Liam said immediately, like he had been waiting for Louis to say something.

"R- really?" Louis asked as Liam pull back slightly in order to look down at Louis. Liam nodded, leaning down to capture Louis' lips in his as he snapped his hips again, earning another whimper from Louis. Liam didn't pull out slowly this time, instead he pulled out and snapped his hips again, repeating the action as if he was determined to get Louis to come like this. Liam didn't make it though, Louis felt the man tense up for a second, probably trying to decide where he should come, so Louis made it easy for him.

"Go ahead." Louis told him, rocking his hips to coax Liam's orgasm from him. Liam did, cumming into Louis with a shiver, his face hiding in Louis' neck as he bit down on the skin there, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to muffle himself. It was that feeling that had Louis coming undone, the feeling of Liam shooting inside of him, of Liam biting down on his neck and really, just Liam, that had him cumming between their stomachs, moaning out and clinging on to his best friend because he felt like he was flying and Liam was the only thing keeping him here.

They laid there for a moment, both coming down form their high and panting into each other's necks, clinging onto one another until, of course, someone started giggling. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Liam. It was Louis who started first, giggling into Liam's neck and easing up his grip on the man. Then Liam started, though Louis didn't know if he was giggling because Louis was or if he had his own reasons.

"We didn't last very long." Louis giggled. With anyone else, he would have been embarrassed but with Liam he didn't. Liam wouldn't make fun of him and if he did, well, he finished before he did. Liam didn't say anything to this, instead giggling and pushing himself up.

"I'm pulling out, just- I-" Liam warned as he slowly pulled out of Louis, Louis flinching at the loss. Liam stared down in between them, making Louis blush because he was staring at his ass and he could feel Liam's cum leaking out of him. "Fuck," Liam mumbled, reaching forward and prodding at Louis' hole again. Louis gasped and snapped his legs shut on Liam's hand, holding his arm between his ankles because it was too much too fast.

"Bloody hell," He breathed out. "Are you trying to kill me?" Louis asked.

"Someone's gotta clean you up." Liam said, smiling innocently up at Louis.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do that with a cloth, not your finger." Louis told him, glaring playfully at the man before Liam chuckled, shuffling off the bed to go retrieve a cloth from the bathroom. Louis waited patiently and blushed profusely when Liam returned and started cleaning him up. It was hard to sit still, still a little sensitive but eventually Liam was wiping away the cum on his own chest after cleaning Louis up and then he was chucking the cloth away and crawling up beside Louis. Liam didn't hesitate to place a quick kiss to Louis' lips, slinging his arm over Louis' stomach and resting his head on Louis' chest, and Louis couldn't say that he minded.

"See? Wasn't awkward." Louis mumbled, feeling that sleepy yet cuddly feeling washing over him. He didn't often stick around long enough for that feeling to have a chance to, usually he was up and getting dressed by now, that or watching whoever he fooled around with leave.

"No." Liam agreed, turning his head to kiss Louis' chest.

"It was good." Louis went on, turning his own head to return the affection so Liam would know that this was more than alright, and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah." Liam agreed, obviously sleepy so Louis left him alone. Instead he cuddled closer to him, shutting his eyes and listening as Liam's breathing evened out and his body relaxed in Louis' arms. It wasn't long before Louis followed.

~

Louis woke up to an annoying noise sounding off from somewhere in the room, the sun shining in through the windows and a warm body next to him, his back to Louis but Louis' hand snugly tucked under his arm. Louis couldn't help but smile at that, a giddy sort of one as he remembered what had transpired last night. The smile faded though as he realized the annoying sound was his phone coming from wherever the hell he threw his pants last night. Slowly, Louis pulled his hand from Liam's grip, pausing when Liam stirred because he didn't want to wake the beautiful man up if it could be avoided. Once his hand was free, Louis shuffled off the bed and went in search for his pants, finding them by the closet. He quickly grabbed his phone out of them, trying to answer it before it ended so he didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Louis whispered, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tried to put on a pair of joggers, nearly falling over in the process.

"Hello." The voice whispered back, obviously taking the piss.

"What do you want Harry?" Louis asked, slipping out of the room so he could talk normally.

"I want to know why we're whispering." Harry said, his voice normal now.

"Liam's sleeping." Louis explained dismissively, grinning at the fact that Liam was sleeping in his bed after having had the most amazing sex with him last night.

"Ah, sleeping beauty needs his beauty rest." Harry commented.

"Is there a reason you're calling so early?" Louis asked, heading into the kitchen and starting up a pot of boiling water for tea.

"Early? Oh, haven't been to bed yet." Harry said, making Louis roll his eyes. Of course he hasn't, it was only five in the morning. "Anyway, I'm horny."

"That's unfortunate." Louis mumbled distractedly. He already knew where this was going.

"Come over." Harry whined, obviously not in the mood to play games. Normally, Louis would have went easily but there was a certain man in his bed that had him pausing.

"Uh, I don't think I can do that." Louis admitted, realizing how true this was. He didn't want to sleep with Harry. Not after having slept with Liam. He didn't think he wanted to sleep with anyone but Liam and... That was actually okay with him.

"Why not? Do you work?" Harry asked, thinking that must be the only reason.

"No, I'm free all day, I just... I can't." Louis said, grinning down into his empty tea cup.

"You can't." Harry repeated. Louis could hear the frown in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Haz. Something... Happened. I don't think I'm going to be doing that kind of stuff anymore." Louis admitted, thinking he should be disappointed about this because Harry was fit, but he couldn't find the disappointment when he thought about Liam in his bed.

"What- What is that in your voice? What do you mean something happened?" Harry demanded. Louis remained quiet, not sure if he should say anything in case Liam didn't want people to know this. "Wait a minute... You slept with Liam!" Harry said excitedly.

"What? How- Why- Why would you think that?" Louis asked, honestly curious as to how he put that together.

"You were whispering when you answered the phone because he was sleeping. You sounded like you just got up as well so obviously you were in the same room as him, so that must mean you fell asleep in the same room." Harry explained.

"We share beds all the time." Louis pointed out.

"Yes, but you haven't denied it so..." Harry said as if he had already won this. Whatever, it's not like he told him.

"Whatever, Haz. I gotta go." Louis said, thinking for a minute and just deciding to go with it. "And it was fucking amazing." Louis said before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the counter. Louis got down another tea cup and another teabag, pouring out two cups of tea and returning to his room. He didn't care if Harry knew, he didn't care if anyone knew. In fact, he kind of wanted to call up everyone he knew and tell them the good news. When Louis walked back into his room, he was surprised to see Liam sitting up in bed, holding his head in his hands. He was about to shout out a good morning, just to scare the man but then he heard a sniffle and saw Liam wiping at his nose. He was crying. Why was he crying?

"Li? What's wrong?" Louis asked, setting their drinks down on the night stand and immediately going to comfort the man, but then he stopped. Maybe Liam didn't want his comfort. Maybe he regretted what happened last night and that's why he was crying. Liam looked up in shock, his eyes shiny from tears but his cheeks dry. He must have been fighting them back.

"Louis." Liam said, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion for a moment before relief crossed his face and then a grin broke out over his lips. "Fuck." Liam chuckled, falling back onto the bed with a laugh.

"Um, a second ago you were about to cry." Louis pointed in case he forgot that, looking at him strangely.

"That's because a second ago, I thought you left." Liam admitted, bringing his hands to his face in embarrassment. Relief washed over Louis, thankful that Liam didn't regret the night before because he surely didn't.

"Left? Why would I leave? This is my flat, need I remind you?" Louis said, grinning at the man and crawling onto the bed.

"No, I meant-" Liam started to say, removing his hands from his face in order to look at Louis.

"I know what you meant, dingus." Louis cut him off, throwing his leg over Liam in order to straddle his waist, putting his hands by his head to prop himself up. "And I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" Louis pointed out, smiling down at Liam.

"Yeah." Liam said, his smile growing. "Yeah, you did." And with that, Louis leaned down, placed his lips on his best friend's and wondered why they had never done this before.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first piece of work I've posted on here, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :) Any kind of feed back is welcome, I'm looking to improve in anyway!


End file.
